1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to atop end stop of a fastener chain, the fastener chain comprising coupling elements each of which formed of a single body of resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, according to Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-13689, there have been fastener stringers 35′, in which a coating layer 11′ composed of elastomer such as rubber is provided on both front and rear surfaces of each of fastener tapes 2′ and the coupling elements 12′, fins made of the same material as that of the coating layer 11′ are provided between the respective coupling elements 12′ at edge portions of the fastener tapes 2′, and the fastener stringers 35′ are integrally connected to each other by a locking block 31′ at end portions of coupling element rows of the right and left fastener stringers 35′. In such fastener stringers 35′, the coupling elements 12′ and the locking block 31′ are connected through sealing bodies 33′, and front ends of the sealing bodies 33′ are integrally connected to the locking block 31′. A window hole 10′ in which a diamond 24′ of a slider 20′ can be fit is provided between the sealing bodies 33′, each of the seal bodies 33′ and a first coupling element 12′ are provided so as to be adjacent to each other, and then, one of the sealing bodies 33′ is provided with a notch portion 34′ to which a coupling head 13′ of a mating coupling element 12′ can be fit. Further, bent portions of the fastener stringers 35′ are provided with notch grooves 32′, so that a slide fastener can be equipped with waterproof property as shown in FIG. 9.
Because the slide fastener shown in FIG. 9 comprises the elastomer coating layer 11′ provided on the surface of the fastener tape 2′, the fastener tape 2′ itself is provided with rigidity so that it is difficult to handle such a fastener tape. Further, because the front ends of the sealing bodies 33′ are integrally connected to the locking block 31′, inconveniently, the front ends of the fastener chain cannot be opened. Additionally, a portion in which the locking block 31′ and the sealing body 33′ are connected and a portion in which the sealing body 33′ and the first coupling element 12′ are connected need to be provided with notch grooves 32′ for securing plasticity, respectively. Thus, the processing for forming the notch grooves 32′ is very troublesome, which is a problem to be solved.